New London
by D.D. Warrior Lady
Summary: London, August 16th 0693 The Atom Years. The trigger has been pulled, the button pushed, and a once rich and vibrant world has been transformed to nothing more than a sickened and toxic wasteland. The surviving populous now crowd into a slight number of M
1. Prologue - Direct Orders

Harry Potter / Judge Dredd

FanFiction

Prologue – Direct Order

The air resounded with the resonance of explosions, riot and gunfire. Fire rained down from the windows of Block SE23's Star Scrapers, as savage and enraged citizens waged war upon one another and the poverty stricken streets of New London.

From the vantage point a contingency of roughens stood framed in outfacing windows, themselves armed with lethal assault weapons and projectile bombs. They rained down a deluge of pulse and lead rounds into the warring streets below, as they killed without conscience or mercy.

The dead lay everywhere. Violence marred the Sector in human crimson, while others lit the gloomy, grotty streets with flame, lead, fire and thunder.

Cars tipped end over end as grenades erupted before them. Those who wanted no part in the fighting dare not enter the chaos to flee. Instead innocent civilians bolted and barricaded themselves into their residences as they hoped for an end to the madness.

The roar and sirens of a Justice patrol sounded across the anarchy as two Judges, each of them garbed in leather and adorned in gold toned body armour entered the fray.

Many of the rioting citizens rushed away from the approaching Police force, while others launched stone, shards of metal, bombs or shots towards the pair of Law Enforcers.

Judge Weasley dismounted from his Lawmaster motor cycle as rookie officer Creevey upholstered his weapon, themselves having just enough time to take cover behind their bullet proof machines, before each of the Judge's were bombarded with weapons fire.

Despite their training, there abilities as the Elite Enforcers of the Law, both knew that this situation called for more punch than either Judge could provide.

"What are we going to do?" Rookie officer Colin Creevey questioned of his superior officer, himself sounding as frightened and as green as any Rookie officer would when faced with their first, full scale riot.

Judge Ronald Weasley scanned the buildings as the two officers observed their situation. Arms fire and chaos seemed to be controlled from the third storey of the Marsden Block.

The criminal's jeered, taunted the Judge's with each round of lead as both officer and rookie attempted to offer suppressing fire.

Judge Weasley had seen enough.

Despite his competence, the street officer knew that there was only one Judge on the streets who could bring order to this chaos. In haste he opened his COM link.

"This is Judge 715 with Officer 856, currently under heavy fire at the base of the Marsden SE block. Request backup! I repeat Request Backup! Over!"

The station officer acknowledged Judge Weasley's request and in a flash of transmission the distress call was sent out to every Lawmaster in close proximity. The response was picked up by a fellow Judge. The Law Enforcer gave words of acknowledgement and headed towards to the crime scene.

It took no less than five minutes for the Judge to enter the vicinity of the chaos.

Many of the still rioting citizens blanched in fear and hastened to part as the female Judge entered the main square.

She wore the uniform of an Elite Judge, this seen clearly within the differing design of her body armour. A black keavlar helmet concealed her face as she stepped from her Lawmaster and observed the streets and the surrounding buildings.

"Holy shit! What is she doing?" Rookie Officer Creevey questioned of his superior as they both observed the calm and casual air the Judge took in response to the anarchy around her.

With a mega enhanced voice, this coming from a microphone and amplifier speaker concealed within both her helmet and Lawmaster, so the Judge began to call for the immediate surrender and suppression of the chaos.

High above on the forth floor of the Marsden tower, a single anarchist gazed down towards the Judge with a long scope, itself normally found upon a sniper rifle, however these weapons were rare and all that remained was the scope.

Magnified, the anarchist observed the Judge with intrigue. However interest turned to out right fear when he realised who she was.

"Shit! It's fucking Granger!" pure terror entered his voice as he drew back from the window and cowered against the furthest wall away from the window.

"What are you doing, man?" so one of his fellows, himself speaking with the slur and easy nature of a narcotic user, questioned of the cowering individual.

"No...! No way man! I ain't fucking with her! No way man, I'm outta here!" the terrified anarchist reached for the door. The blast of a shotgun suddenly blew a hole in the door, its spray of rounds scarcely missing the fleeing man as he jumped back in fear.

The person who had fired the shot was huge, a mass of muscle and genetic alteration. He cocked his weapon and aimed it towards the erratically trembling individual.

"You're going no where!" The huge man declared as he shouldered his weapon and aimed it at his fellows chest. His voice a slither of coolness. "Either you get back here or I'm gonna blow a hole right through you."

The fear of Granger was still ripe and raw, but the prospect of death was lot less comforting. With a trembling nod so the anarchist swallowed and stepped back towards the window.

Down on the streets the sheer presence of Granger was enough to stem the chaos of most of the rioters, before another round of shots rained down upon the Judges from above.

While Judge's Weasley and Creevey cowered Granger merely turned her gaze to the window framed criminals and stepped towards her fellow Enforcement Officers.

"Judge's! The time for suppression is over." The Elite Judge spoke with strength and finality.

Rookie officer Creevey swallowed apprehensively as his superior stood to face Granger.

"What do you suggest?" so questioned Judge Weasley of Granger as she turned to face the main entrance to the building.

"The building has two flights of stairs. Judge Weasley you take the eastern flight, Me the west. Rookie, you stand down."

"What?" Rookie officer Creevey gasped in outrage. "But Sir... Ma'am! I can-"

"No more words," Judge Granger stated with absolute authority. "Stand down, that's a direct order. Judge Weasley we're heading in!"

Elite Judge Granger un-holstered her Lawgiver pistol as, with Judge Weasley at rear guard, both Judge's armed themselves and readied for battle.


	2. Babies Lullaby

Chapter One - Babbies Lullaby

The outer doors of Marsden tower erupted open with the force of a Lawgiver grenade. Rookie officer Colin Creevey couldn't help but admire Elite Judge Granger's skill at arms, even if he was demoted to mere vehicle care. He watched as his two superior officers covered each other before entering the building, each veering into different directions.

Even though Creevey knew that his fellow Judge's were merely looking out for his best interests, the young Enforcer couldn't help but feel a curdle of resentment deep within his gut. This was what he had trained for, had spent hours within Hogwarts: House of Justice, training with some of the finest combat specialists and the most advanced academy simulations; so that he mite take his new found skills out onto the streets and make a difference.

The barrage of fire had ceased with Granger and Weasley entering the building, and if Colin's training was worth anything, his instincts told him that his fellow officers were walking into a trap.

Torn between acquiescence and duty Rookie officer Creevey gripped his standard issue weapon, and made for the back entrance of Marsden tower.

* * *

><p>The innards of the tower was gloomy, dank and stunk of waste, filth and death. Judge Weasley wrinkled his nose beneath his red trimmed helmet as its visor struggled against the layers of grime, dust and waste. Through the darkness his eyes attempted to see beyond the gloom. His boot squelched upon something wet.<p>

Weasley switched to night vision, his newly restored sight severing darkness, propellant exhaust and filth to offer visions of outrage to the veteran Street Judge.

His steel lined, broad boot rested almost upon the erupted innards of a child's skull. The youth, even gripped by death and streaked with gore, could only have been in the early years of schooling. Deep within the Judge felt a tremor of rage course through him. He was reminded of his own child, herself no older than the deceased youth as his jaw tightened with anger.

With a cautionary step Judge Weasley walked past the litter of corpses which had been dumped at the foot of the stairs, itself a warning to any curious citizens, or duty bound Judge's, not to venture within the building. Flies started with his footfalls fleeing from their feasting and parturition. Ronald gripped his weapon tighter and pressed his back to the concrete corner of the flights apex, rounding the edge and entered his legislated block.

His gun and gaze shifted seamlessly before him, ears listening for footfalls, conversations, even the faintest hints of breathing as he advanced through his level, ready to meet with Judge Granger to the fortieth floor.

The silence of the towers innards, after entering from the cacophony of riot and arms fire, was almost otherworldly, itself striking with the same sensation as suddenly depleted hearing. But Judge Weasley was a veteran of the streets and nothing surprised him any more.

The sound of an elevator shaft sounded to his right. The staircase of which he had ascended opened up onto a large, grimy, vandalised hallway, each lined with doors to apartments while, fitted to the high ceiling, the irregular flickering of underpowered florescent gave a flash of flair to his visor.

Judge Weasley trekked at a cautionary pace, his eyes, ears and senses honing out to detect any waiting lawbreakers. The thunder of arms fire suddenly erupted from the floor above him, and its sudden resonance almost caught him off guard.

His eyes caught the glimmer of numbers as they wound down above the elevator doors. The compartment moving, so it seemed, towards his occupied floor.

Weasley doubted that any perpetrators would dare take the elevator to escape justice. It would be as simple as signing their own death warrant.

The sound of gun fire continued to sound from the floor above him. Weasley knew that Elite Judge Granger would be the reason for the sudden eruption of violence. When engaged in block combat, or tower engagement, Judge's would often criss-cross each other, floor by floor, sector by sector, so as to offer complete suppression of potential culprits and and also catching any fleeing wrongdoers in a pincer movement. Itself known as a C-J-T (Common Justice Tactics).

Gingerly, Judge Weasley turned the knob of a adjoining apartment close to the elevator. He did a hasty sweep of the room and his surroundings, sighting no civilians or criminals therein.

Using the door as a shield Weasley peered around the crack, sighted the numerical sequence above the elevator doors slowly descend.

The lights stopped at his floor.

Gripping his Lawgiver firmly Judge Weasley, readied himself. The doors slowly opened.

What came next startled even veteran Judge Ronald Weasley.

* * *

><p>"Fuck you, bitch!" the roar of gunfire rippled down the halls of the upper block of Marsden tower, as Elite Judge Granger took cover behind a barricaded, itself designed to hinder a Judge's advancement into the building. But now its defensive structure was being used to offer the Enforcer the irony of its protection.<p>

Bullets, lead rounds and blasts of plasma, tore or erupted into layers of steel, salvaged sand bags and stripped vehicle panels, the result the kicked up shards of shrapnel or the bursts of sand, themselves causing their own hazards; as the anarchists sort to extend both their lives and freedom by keeping Granger at bay.

Taking cover into a nook of the barricade, Granger snarled in frustration as the result of heavy suppression fire kicked up around her. Infuriation gritted her teeth as she gripped her Lawgiver pistol and began to evaluate situation.

From a section of her leathers and armour so Elite Judge Granger took out a length of fibre optic probe-wire. She snaked the cord up and over the height of the barricade, where it took its position. When the probe was in place Granger linked the cable to the visor of her helmet. A view window opened at the edge of her sight. Enough to assess the space before her without completely hindering her vision.

What was unveiled was twenty five yards of no man's land, a section of kicked up weapon discharge, shell casings and shade. Across the gloom and grit Granger saw at least four perps, each armed with fully automatic assault weapons, as they released a volley of rounds towards her station.

She was pinned down. It would be foolhardy to return fire, when it seemed that her targets were working as a simultaneous unit. Each firing a full clip of lead or a number of plasma pulses, before those of depleted ammunition retreated behind cover offering their fellows a chance to unleash their own stream of fire.

Granger cursed as she continued to observe her situation and snarled in frustration.

* * *

><p>The sound of an infants lullaby sounded from within the recently stationed elevator. The song sounded as the innocent babble of a babe as it cooed its soft and inviting melody.<p>

Confusion united with a startled frown wrinkled Judge Weasley's brow beneath his helmet. Stepping from his cover with a sure but steady tread, the officer stepped forth towards the now parted elevator doors. What lay therein was a sight of horrific proportions.

The body of a man, himself nude and bloody, his body skinned of flesh, slouched in death upon a single, shallow office chair. His hands were bound with wire to the rear support of the seat, and at his bloody feet an antique CD player wound off the eerie song.

Outrage and disgust ran rife through Judge Weasley's soul, as he stopped to observe the slaughter. Itself strangely fascinating in a macabre, twisted way. In the lap of the corpse lay a data tablet, itself flicking from static to the face of a child, back to static and then showing a flicking, speckled white number.

What was this?

The corpse suddenly moved!

Judge Weasley jumped back, startled, trained his Lawgiver upon the skinned man and felt his heart begin to race. The bound and bloody figure gave a moan of agony before it's eyes opened to sight the startled Judge.

"Bomb..." the figure breathed, barely a whisper, but it was enough.

Weasley's eyes fell to the tablet, saw it flicker over to a shallow number. Reaction followed swiftly.

Judge Weasley wheeled and ran.

Five yards, ten yards.

The numbers counted down.

An explosion erupted from the elevator like the devils gun blast.

Judge Weasley was flung from his feet, fire streamed down the halls as the outer section of Marsden towers eastern floors opened to the world beyond.


	3. Delirium

Chapter Two – Delirium

The explosion rocked the very foundations of Marsden tower as the corridors of the midway floor trembled with the force of detonation.

Across the no man's land which existed between Elite Judge Granger and her attackers, the sheer tremble of the building was enough to unstable the four perpetrators and offer the Enforcer the chance she was looking for.

"Full Auto!" Granger snapped forcefully into her Lawgiver's voice recognition port. The weapon's five red side lights blinked before illuminating once more as the weapon issued a dehumanized response, acknowledging its shift from burst fire to full automatic discharge.

Judge Granger leapt to her feet.

The perps blanched, their reactions startled by the violent eruption. There was no place to hide.

The weapon discharged with a stream of lead, one hundred rpm, as the bullets shredded into the bodies of the anarchists as the Elite Judge cut them down with ease and efficiency. Blood erupted from impact points, splattering gore across both body and building as the four perps collapsed in death.

The result, a satisfied curl of Judge Granger's lips.

With her leap of the protective barricade Granger checked each of the corpses before her. None moved or showed signs of life other than the throes of death.

Concern hit her swiftly.

Lifting her wrist planted COM to her lips she attempted to hale Judge Weasley. Static returned her words/

"Weasley? Judge Weasley, Respond. Ron!" This was the sign of concern from Granger. Only under the most dire of circumstances would she ever address a Judge, in the field, by birth title.

Again, only static returned her words.

Granger cursed, herself torn between duty and concern. Duty won over and she raced towards the fortieth floor.

* * *

><p>The world beyond Marsden tower trembled with the shock of detonation. Out by the rear entrance to the building, Rookie officer Colin Creevey saw the discharge and result of the bombs eruption.<p>

Fear gripped him now, fear for his fellow officers as he forced open the security door and proceeded to scale the rear entrance staircase in the hopes of offering assistance to his fellow Judges.

* * *

><p>"Well done, lads!" the louts upon the fortieth floor erupted into a volley of cheer. Their leader, the large, genetically altered individual held up his shotgun and cocked a shell. "Lets get outta 'ere."<p>

The building began to sway precariously as it struggled to remain erected with a sizeable proportion of itself suddenly missing. The band of anarchists exited into the corridor beyond their hold as they proceeded towards the rear of the building.

"Halt!" The word issued as a command. An imperious order spoken by one accustomed to instant obedience.

"Fuck! Granger!" A young anarchist screamed, terror rife in his tone as he shouldered his weapon and proceeded to unleash a spray of rounds towards the advancing Judge.

Judge Granger returned fire, her weapon still primed to full auto as she zig-zagged to offer evasion to the onrush of rounds. Her pursuit lasted out into the well of stairs as she cut down perpetrators whilst avoiding major injury.

Rookie officer Colin Creevey jumped back in shock as he collided chest first with a wall of muscle.

Annoyed and fearing execution the massive brute threw officer Creevey into the nearest wall. The Rookie Judge's body rebounded from the forceful shove as the fleeing criminal lifted his side arm, his shotgun long discarded, and he fired a single round into the Judge's back.

Pain rent through Colin Creevey as his legs willowing beneath him. He cried out, his back opening to omit the flow of life's fluid as he choked in pain and collapsed.

Judge Granger relented in her insistent pursuit of her perp. She knelt beside Colin as he shook and struggled to breathe.

"Control!" Granger snapped with rage and authority into her COM. "Officer down! I repeat, officer down! Send paramedics to Marsden tower. In pursuit of perpetrator."

Judge Hermione Granger gripped the trembling hand of the Rookie Judge as his gaze, focussed wholly on her, began to weaken and dissipate. His grip grew limp and he collapsed from pain and shock.

"Stay strong, kid." Judge Granger breathed as she relinquished his hold on his hand and lifted her weapon in pursuit of the shooter.

* * *

><p>"Get out of the way! Fucking move!" the massive monstrosity ordered of civilians as he fled out into the streets and anarchy he had helped to create. Unleashing a number of rounds into the air citizens screamed and fled in all directions, away from the desperate gunman as he rushed forth away from the pursuing Judge.<p>

Despair clutched at his heart as he grabbed a near by citizen, herself a once wild rioter, as he trapped the dark skinned woman in a headlock and pressed the muzzle of his gun to her head.

"No...! Please... Don't...!"

"Shut up!" the fleeing perp roared in her ear as he cut off her whining words of terror. "Down 'ere! Come on!" The bulky individual flexed his massive arm and the woman gave a protesting choke of pain as he dragged her down a adjoining side street, his gun facing towards the mouth of the street waiting for sight of Granger.

The muzzle of a Lawgiver pistol suddenly pressed into his hide from the shadows. Shock and fear suddenly paramount.

"What are you doing... Judge?" the man hissed as he turned his gaze slightly to his left to sight a Judge's helmet appearing in the shadow of the lane. "I'll kill her... I swear..."

"You've killed enough people tonight. Let her go and I'll let you live."

The woman in the man's arms whimpered in fear as the gunman sniggered, a frightened, fragile laugh.

"You don't get it... do you?" the man stated, his grip on his weapon becoming erratic, his voice breaking in fear and madness. "She'll get you... believe me... you... the chief... All you Judges are ancient history man. The new world is coming... and I'm going to see it."

"I'm sure you will..." Judge Granger drawled forth these words.

They were the last the perp would ever hear.


	4. New Recruit

CHAPTER THREE - New Recruit

"Granger to Control," Elite Judge Hermione Granger's strong, urban voice sounded across the COM link as she, and a number of fellow Judges, attempted to offer crowd control, order and restore peace to the once chaotic region of sub-sector SE26. The COM link issued a response and Granger continued with her after action report.

From the chaos that had once been Marsden block, so stepped forth the form of Judge Ronald Weasley.

Hermione's fellow Enforcer had suffered a number of wounds, his step shaky and unsteady following a, suspected, cranium injury, sustained in the explosion that had erupted the east side of the block. However, despite needing obvious medical attention, the officer continued to follow the form of Rookie officer Colin Creevey, as the wounded Enforcer was carried out on a stretcher by a team of paramedics.

"You're going to be okay, Rookie." Judge Weasley said, the comforting words coming in a shaky voice, a tone of pain and grief for his fellow Law Enforcer. Despite his first thoughts of standing beside his injured charge, Ron's eyes lifted to sight Granger, herself already mounting her Lawmaster motorcycle.

Weasley offered the Rookie Judge's hand a slight squeeze, itself a gesture of encouragement, before officer Ronald Weasley stepped towards the Elite Enforcer.

Street Judge Weasley removed his helmet to unveil a strong face crowned with short, crimson hair.

"Judge Granger." Hermione, looking up from the screen mounted on the bay of her vehicle, glanced forth, following the hale towards her fellow officer.

"Yes?" her words were fine, intense, an iron forged resonance of control.

"Did you get him?" Ron's jaw flexed as he saw his fellow Judge remained stern. Hermione's line of sight drifted slightly to the body of Colin Creevey, as paramedics placed his body within an ambulance themselves readying for treatment.

Her gaze then shifted to the mouth of an adjoining street where she offered Judge Weasley the slightest twitch of her lips.

"Yes." Weasley offered his fellow Judge a gloved hand.

"Thanks."

Hermione gripped his hand firmly, though her next words were cold, hard fact.

"One in five rookies lose their lives on their first day in the field, Judge Weasley. Your charge was one of the lucky ones."

"Maybe." Weasley responded. "The medics can't tell without surgery but their suspect lower spinal damage. Colin may need nerve splicing to return to action, and that is an expense neither he, nor the Justice department can afford."

Granger lifted her chin in a gesture of acknowledgement.

"This is the chance we take, Judge Weasley. He knew the risks."

"_Control to Granger_." The sound of the Switch sounded across the two Judge's conversation. Judge Granger gestured towards the ambulance as Judge Weasley, his stride still uneven, left to seek his own treatment.

"Granger." Hermione acknowledged of Control.

"_Report back to HQ, the Chief Judge wants to see you_."

"Copy. Granger on route." The two Judges', Weasley and Granger exchanged glances before Weasley stepped into the ambulance to receive his treatment, while Granger revved her Lawmaster motorcycle and hasted back to Hogwarts: House of Justice.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts: House of Justice, is the control centre for Law Enforcement throughout all of New London. A city which spans from the southron port of Dover to the northern regions that had once been York. The number of its citizens grows by twenty percent every year, a factor of child bearing, mutant infiltration and salvation seekers. Beyond the walls of New London the once vibrant island of Britain had been reduced to little more than a desolate and irradiated wasteland, a product of the Atom Years.<p>

From within and around the vicinity of Hogwarts so a contingency of Judge's gathered, wandered, entered or exited. Upon the heart of the towering Star Scrapper the sigil of Justice: A Lion, Eagle, Badger and Snake surrounding a large letter H, glowed in a soft neon hue as Elite Judge Granger advanced upon the atrium.

Reporters, themselves little more than anarchy pedlars, were on site, reporting on Hogwarts' heavy execution laws and reporting on the increasing number of riots that seemed to be spreading throughout the Metropolis.

Block wars and such bouts of destruction was often evoked by justifiable means: lack of food rations per sector, political upheaval or gang related grievances. However the sheer number of how many citizen riots seemed to be happening were pointing towards a much larger, more dangerous dissension.

Granger stepped beyond the civilian boundary which surrounded Hogwarts, as bands of liberal protesters held up banners, signs and voiced words of ill meaning towards the number of Enforcers as they called for a return of the ancient, less forceful division of law enforcement.

This of all things always roiled an eddy of disgust deep within Hermione's stomach, as she knew that Hogwarts' new laws and means of existence were the only reason violence and anarchy was yet to consume all of the City.

Hermione stepped beyond the civilian boundary wall to a chorus of jeers, herself the most famed and prestidious of all Hogwarts' Judges.

A cacophony of sounds, scents and the clamour of technology sounded as Elite Judge Hermione Granger entered the main entrance of the Star Scraper. The scurries of workers, the proud step of Judges', the hue of computer screens and the innumerable chatter of voices, filled the air, itself a comfort to Hermione.

"Granger!" so broad, heavy voice sounded across din of the Entrance hall. Judge Granger turned, sighted the aged form of the Chief Judge, as he beckoned her towards a section of the building reserved for observation. Intrigued Hermione complied. Stepping behind the Chief Judge, as the proud yet ancient Enforcer lead her deeper into the observation hold before stopping at the very last cube.

Within the chamber was a young man. He wore the leathers and body armour of a regulated Judge though he was yet to receive his badge of acceptance into the Justice Department. His hair was a shoulder length wealth of unruly darkness and his intense green eyes were piercing. Granger could see strength, recklessness and the sight of shadow found only in the eyes of those who had seen death. That look was becoming all the more common, as the youth of New London matured with the taint of the streets.

"Who is he, Chief?" Granger questioned of her absolute superior, herself standing tall, her helmet obscuring the confusion she felt within.

"Harry James Potter, twenty-three," the Chief Judge responded as both he and the Elite officer continued to observe the young man beyond two way glass "Orphan, former residency the Godric District. No known gang affiliation. Marginal scores in both the education and Enforcement exams." Behind the obscuration of her helmet Elite Judge Granger frowned.

"Unsuitable?" so questioned Hermione.

"Ethics show a nearing unstable rate of judgement, be it in minor or intensive simulation situations. However owing to certain '_circumstances'_ we are accepting him into the rank."

Granger turned and observed the Chief Judge.

"Is this wise? All Judge's are aware of what happened in America and the incident between Judge Dredd and Judge Rico. Couldn't he endanger more people if his Judgement fails in the field."

"We've assessed these risks." The Chief Judge stated with intent. "His talents go beyond mere sentencing. Let me show you something."

Stepping forth towards a COM speaker so the aged gentleman pressed a button to a microphone and addressed the officer within the isolation cubical.

"Potter."

"Sir?" Harry Potter responded with immediate respect and strength.

"Show us the _Tell."_

Reaching for the wealth of hair which hung over his brow, Judge Potter swept back the drape. Unveiled was a queer, lightning bolt scar. The sight of the mark evoked a response of unease from Elite Judge Granger.

"He's a wizard." Granger addressed correctly. The elderly Judge offered her a gentle smile.

"Yes. An incredibly powerful Wizard. From our combat vectors and arcane reports, we've come to suspect that he could be more powerful than even Dumbledore. That is if given the correct instruction."

This, of all the information, was the most startling. Albus Dumbledore, head of Hogwarts' Arcane Division, was believed to be the most powerful magic user within all of New London. The sheer fact that a reckless, ill-judgemental youth, himself no older than Hermione, or so she could see, could be in possession of powers to rival Dumbledore. This was a prospect many had feared.

Hermione nodded, herself continuing to observe the young man within the chamber.

"So where do I fit in, sir?" so questioned Granger of her superior. The Chief Judge pressed a button upon a console, the result of which permitting Potter to leave the observation cube. The Chief presented the raven haired Wizard his badge of acceptance then gestured towards the awaiting Hermione.

"Judge Granger. Meet your new partner."


	5. Juice Junkie

Chapter Four –Juice Junkie

The EC district of New London serves as the main financial and corporate section within all of the city. Here the district was divided between the central CoL (City of London), this in itself the last surviving remnant of the Old State, while at the lower side existed the Docklands; itself once the largest port in the world. The river Thames had long dried up, its surroundings now existing as a heavily industrialised location, and the main state of employment for all of the Metropolis.

The social divide between the former port and the financial district of the city was intense; itself almost an unspoken boundary divide between the successful and the stricken.

Justice presence within the EC district was the heaviest and most present of all other locations throughout the island. Even now, in a world were starvation, poverty and crime were rife, money was still the most valuable commodity.

The hour was mid evening, high state residencies and people of prestige, wandered the EC streets in fracture jacket's, smart polyester or Giga Skinnies.

Amidst the crowd, garbed in a flattering Cybaura pencil dress, itself fashioned from matt toned, rubber-look material; her hair a core length cascade of raven locks, so Bellatrix Black entered the EC leisure district.

The building to which she entered possessed the façade of a Cognitive Enhancement Clinic, where those of limited, or radiated psychological and neurological defects could be altered, treated or flaws cyberneticly eradicated.

Bellatrix stopped to observe the drones, the masses of people who sat, either in waiting, or lay strapped in recliners, ready to receive treatment. Her employees offered Bellatrix gestures of respect, their only acknowledgement the slight glint which entered her black eyes, as she observed nine drones, stationed in Neurohormonal induced sleep. She could only guess how many others that were _Jacked_ in.

* * *

><p>The pleasures of God's pastures flooded the J.J. to the point of nearing divine bliss. The senses: sight, sound, touch, taste, and smell, all were pushed to the near limit as the Juice Junkie wallowed in the sensation of unlimited pleasure. He was so close, he could feel it, closer than any other person had ever been to Nirvana. His heart raced, pleasures of a million sensations running through him, he was -<p>

The sensations ceased in an abruptness which rent the brain into a severing, heaving mass.

The sensations of the world after the Neuro High were unfelt. His body, his mind descended into a whipped pile of mush, as the J.J. convulsed in post sensationalised tremors.

"Boys!" The Juice Girl behind the quivering Junky called to the pair heavy set guards, bouncers who worked as enforcers for the Jack centre. The J.J. writhed, his body little more than a wreck of pleasure. The Juice Girl, a pretty teen, though her face bore the pale drain of Neuro High, began to step back, her hold on the Jack Cable now evoking a notion of sorrow, as she observed the mess of mortality she had helped to create.

The two heavies grabbed at the J.J. forcefully, the Juice Girl opening his restraints at a console as the Juice Junkie was pulled into a carry position by the massive guards. A gag was thrust into his mouth, itself a thick, rubber bondage ball as the heavies carried the convulsing Junkie out to an stationed meat wagon.

"Jack him in!" One of the heavies ordered of a single individual who occupied the bay of the meat wagon. Together they set the J.J. down upon a bench as the third lifted a Jack Cable from a number stationed along the body of the bay. Once there so the third slammed the cable it into a Jack port stationed in the back of the Juice Junkies neck.

Instantly the J.J. stabilised. His eyes rolled, unveiling whites tinged with yellow and crimson as he entered the purge state.

This was the process all Juice Junkies endured when induced to an intense Neuro High. To touch, to sight the face of God, was a pleasure no mortal could endure; and to tease and incite a return, all Junkies were stripped of this pleasure mere seconds before total bliss.

Now, this one, along with all the Junkies in Jack stations, each would be placed into the meat wagon, their needs sustained by the Purge cable, itself a second jack into Cyberspace, as it slowly wound down the J.J. from Nirvana to a craving, utter low. There they would be stripped of all memory, all but those relating to the need for the Neuro High, while they were dumped away in a sub sector away from the clinic. There all of the Cyber Junkies would find themselves in a desperate sense of need. Their only thought a desire to regain that sense of Nirvana.

They would pass as little more than vagrant junkies, lost and alone until either apprehended, where they would babble incoherently until the Justice department decided to release them, or imprison them for suspected use of controlled substances.

So would be the fate of every drone, even those who had come for Cognitive Enhancement. Those themselves slowly introduced to Neuro Highs, until they also also became Juice Junkies. It was an efficient, and self sustaining business, which flourished right under the nose of the Justice Department.

Itself the proud creation of Bellatrix Black.


	6. Jolene

Chapter Five - Jolene

The confines of Jolene's apartment cell was chill with artificial air, in an attempt to offer relief to the ever insistent Atom Summer. Known as the Red Queen Jolene was a feared and intimidating individual amidst the world of organised crime.

Her hair was flaming red, her skin ivory pale, her eyes depth-less brown. Her position within the realms of crime was unquestionable, her reputation known throughout the city: From the slums of Sub Sector 13 too the locker rooms of the Justice department, where it was a Judge's dream to be the one to put an end to The Red Queens web of vice and corruption.

Jolene smiled, it was so simple, the justice department scarcely looked to one of their own to be a criminal, themselves to caught up in the honour, duty and love for the law to be able to contemplate betrayal from within their own ranks.

Fear suddenly entered her soul where once it had been filled with smug satisfaction. Where once the cell had been quiet, aside from the hum of the air conditioner; now came the hiss and whisper of her master. His voice resonated from all around her in a million broken utterances.

Tears began to moistened her eyes, her arms, once cleansing her Justice uniform of grime and gore, now cradled herself as the violent tremors and surges of her madness began to wrack her her body.

"M_y love..._" So came the words of her master, himself connected to her, heart, body, soul. His words were not felt with affection, or at least not a lovers affection, more his words were a simple address, his title for her, though she knew he felt no love for her._ "Why do you weep? You know I only want the best for you. For the world you live... come it is time, little one._"

"No..." the Red Queen spoke, her arms suddenly cradling her as she fought to control the urges of her master. "I can't... not any more."

"_Would you defy me?_" her master hissed, sharp, forceful, terrifying. Jolene shuddered, felt the fury in his voice as she fought against his control as, without her physical movements, The Red Queen placed her garb of Justice back onto her frame.

He was controlling her once more, she fought. Her will slammed against his in a thunderous eruption of pain. He roared. The pain which followed was blinding, all thought, all measure of existence was suddenly destroyed as the pain of Arcane torture hit her.

She had suffered for little more than a moment, but in that time Jolene had endured a agony unlike any other. Her skin felt cold, she had fallen from her station next to her rejuvenation capsule to the chill, grated flooring of her cell.

Darkness slowly clouded her eyes, her body lifted to her feet, though who it was who instructed her body was not the soul of Jolene, but another, darker entity.

Her eyes now were crimson red and a snarl of evil crossed her once fair visage, as The Master took her Judge's helmet down from its rack and placed it upon their head.

Now, the mark of her possession was guarded as Jolene and her Master awoke her Lawgiver. The weapon acknowledged its wielder, the DNA profile matching that of its legal Judge.

Together, Jolene, her soul now imprisoned and empty stood firm, ready to exercise a new style of justice.

Justice against the Crime of Life.


End file.
